This is a pilot study to determine the extent of skin reaction and other side effects (if any) which may occur while wearing an Androderm patch or placebo patch, and the concordant single versus multiple blood morning sample in the measurement of plasma testosterone concentration. This will be used in an upcoming program project grant by Dr. Nair. Both patches gave similar bioavailable serum testosterone levels; however, the Smith-Kline patch had a 40% skin reaction rate; whereas, the Alza patch had a 0% skin reaction rate. The Program Project grant is currently underway. Participants are being recruited and studied. Twenty two participants have been recruited for the study.